


Homestead

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day Fluff, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: "I'm here. Thank you.""For what?""Keeping me here."





	Homestead

Stiles stood in the doorway of their bedroom in their apartment, long fingers wrapped delicately around a coffee cup, inhaling the steam, pulling the scent into his body in the hopes it would be all he needed to fully wake up. Never was, but he enjoyed the ritual nonetheless. Low light was filtering in through their room darkening curtains, the soft light from the hallway spilling in through the door, and the faint glow of the alarm clock on the bedside table providing enough illumination that Stiles could see clearly, but not so much, just yet at any rate, to wake up his sleeping husband. Looking at the gold band on his finger, Stiles smiled at the way it perfectly meshed with the ring Derek gave him as an engagement present. Looking at their bed, Derek's back was to him, chest rising and falling in the steady rhythm that told Stiles of relaxing dreamless sleep, and the feeling of safety.

What was once a roadmap of angry red lines, they had faded to a stark white, still visible if you knew where to look. The roadmap of the journey that brought them together. Stiles had the identical marks on his back, thanks in large part to some transference. He had an added scar. An ugly lump the result of close range encounters with bullets and burning gun powder. His badge of honour for saving Derek's life, and a reminder of how close he came to losing it all. 

Taking a quiet sip of his coffee, revelling at the familiar bitterness, Stiles felt his eyes well up with tears, remembering the circumstances that brought them together and how lost and alone Derek was when they'd met. How scared Stiles was for him. How drawn to him he was. The smell of leather and sunshine under the sour tang of sadness and fear. These days it was largely leather and sunshine he encountered when wrapped up in his beloved's arms. 

Watching as Derek rolled over, eyes slowly blinking open as he found himself waking up, Derek crawled out of bed and immediately went over to Stiles, pulling him into his arms. Resting his forehead against Stiles', he reached up and massaged his husband's temples, wordlessly doing what he could to pull Stiles out of his own head. It was an issue sometimes with Stiles. He'd get caught in memory loops, and he couldn't resist the emotions that went with it. 

"I'm right here and we are okay Stiles."

Pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips, he traced his fingers lightly down Stiles' side until his hand rested on the slimmer man's hip. They were naked, but there was nothing sexual to it. Right now anyway. Taking the coffee cup and setting it on their dresser, Derek pulled Stiles into a full hug, slotting their bodies together as they so often did. Tracing a pattern on Stiles back, he felt the tension in the room bleed away, leaving instead a contented mood and an affectionate air. Once the crisis had passed, Derek stood back and took a sip of his husband's coffee. Feeling a grimace cross his face, he had momentarily forgotten that Stiles took his coffee black. Derek preferred a little cream and sugar. Or a dash of cinnamon. Or iced coffee lapped from the small of Stiles' back. You know. As one does.

Tilting Stiles face up to look him in the eyes, he brushed the tears off his face with a smile.

"Hi you."

"Hi."

"You back with me?"

Stiles nodded his head, burying his face in the coarseness of Derek's chest hair. Letting himself enjoy the sensation, he felt himself relaxing measure by measure. Wrapping his arms around Derek's narrow waist, he let his hands rest casually on Derek's ass.

"I'm here. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Keeping me here."

Derek smiled and nodded. Their relationship wasn't without its challenges. If Stiles got himself worked up, he would project his emotions without meaning to, causing issues if they were having a difference of opinion. Or if Derek was having a bad day, with how close their bond was, Stiles could find himself all but crippled under the onslaught of emotions. They did what they could to protect each other, but it wasn't perfect. It was always talked about though. With respect and without making the other person feel guilt.

"Always Stiles. Always."

Closing his eyes, he let himself get swept away in the blissful contentedness that was rolling off Stiles in waves. He never questioned what he did to land a husband like Stiles, but whatever it was, he was grateful he'd done it. Pressing a kiss to Stiles lips, he opened his mouth to allow it to move deeper. Lifting Stiles up, his husband immediately wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, forgetting about anything else that was on his mind.

"Happy Valentine's Day Der."

Moving them to the bed, Derek laid him down as though he were the most loved thing in the world. Reaching into his night stand, instead of the lube that Stiles was anticipating, Derek pulled out a small black box. Stiles looked at it curiously, until Derek opened it.

A key.

"Babe...we already live together...we're married..."

Rolling his eyes, he turned the key over. There was an address on a label on the back. Reading it over, Stiles looked up at Derek, schooling his expression the best he could.

"You...bought me a house?"

Derek ducked his head and nodded.

"Technically I bought us a house, but yes? It's that one out in the Preserve that you really liked..."

"We can't afford that..."

Technically Derek could without hesitation, but everything they bought, they bought as a couple, with Stiles being an equal contributor.

"Turns out we can. It had been on the market so long that when I offered them what we could afford, they were desperate enough to unload it that...we can afford it."

Tears welled in Stiles eyes a second time in less than an hour after waking. Derek leaned forward, kissing the tears as they fell. Setting the key on the bedside table, Derek and Stiles sunk into the mattress, very glad they had decided to take today off work.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured if any of my AU characters deserved a happy Valentine's Day, it was these two.
> 
> Good commentary and kudos sustain me. Please drop a line!


End file.
